


A la recherche de petits scoops, entre autres

by Gabychan



Series: La petite boite à requêtes [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Journalism, Attraction, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 22. UA. Tsukishima et Akaashi sont deux journalistes sportifs envoyés par leur directeur dans une université afin d'interviewer deux joueurs de volley pro dont l'un protège l'autre du moindre paparazzi. S'ensuit une petite diversion pour deux rencontres. TsukiHina, AkaKage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou voici la requête TsukiHina (dans lequel j'ai rajouté une touche de AkaaKage) avec l'UA et le contexte suivant : Tsukishima est un journaliste sportif chargé de faire un reportage sur Hinata, un joueur de volley pro de petite taille se démarquant . Je me suis un chouia inspirée d'un manga de Kotetsuko Yamamoto intitulé Fukuro-kun to Kare (en regardant la requête, j'ai pensé à celui-ci). Bonne lecture. :)

Tsukishima était en train de boire tranquillement son café dans son bureau. Il attendait les directives de son supérieur en compagnie de son collègue Akaashi. "Je suis étonné que tu n'aies pas choisi de faire un reportage sur Bokuto, fit le blond, vous êtes amis depuis le lycée, après tout.

\- Kuroo-san se serait débrouillé pour s'incruster lors des interviews, expliqua Akaashi en buvant une gorgée de sa tasse de thé, c'est quelqu'un de très possessif."

Le blond hocha silencieusement la tête. Il connaissait les joueurs de volley pro Kuroo et Bokuto pour les avoir rencontrés lors d'une soirée. Ces deux-là cachaient leur relation mais Kuroo-san avait tendance à coller un peu trop son petit ami. Cela dit, il s'évertuait bien à les inviter dans des bars, Akaashi et lui dans le but de les "décoincer"comme il disait et comme à leurs habitudes, Akaashi et lui refusaient la plupart du temps. Ils avaient beau être des journalistes sportifs spécialisés sur le volley à l'affut du moindre scoop, ils ne faisaient pas de potins. Question d'éthique.

Ils discutèrent ainsi un moment jusqu'à ce qu'un de leurs collègues, Tendou qui couvrait essentiellement tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin au légendaire Wakatoshi Ushijima, frappa à leurs portes : "Le directeur vous attend.

\- D'accord, on arrive, déclara Akaashi.

Le blond et lui arpentait les couloirs où tout le monde s'affairait : entre les passages à la photocopieuse et les appels au téléphone, tout le monde semblait occupé. Par contre, il y avait bien un journaliste qui maugréait près de la machine à café, ses yeux verts semblant lancés des éclairs pendant qu'il buvait rageusement son gobelet. "Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, Iwaizumi, fit Akaashi.

Iwaizumi se calma un peu à la vue de ses collègues. "J'hésite à porter plainte pour harcèlement sexuel."

Ce dernier s'occupait en ce moment de faire un reportage sur le très populaire passeur Oikawa. Bien entendu, la majorité des journalistes féminins auraient voulu être sur le coup mais leur chef Ukai avait souhaité que cela soit Hajime qui le fasse, pensant que le joueur pro n'allait pas le séduire vu que c'était un homme mais apparemment, Oikawa semblait aussi apprécier la gent masculine. "Ne dites rien au chef, déclara Hajime en jetant le gobelet à la poubelle, je vais m'occuper de ça moi-même.

\- Fais en sorte de ne pas avoir recours à la violence, dit simplement Akaashi, sinon cela sera lui qui risque de porter plainte pour coups et blessures.

\- J'essaierai, soupira Hajime avant de retourner à son bureau.

Akaashi et Tsukishima continuèrent leur chemin, jusqu'à l'entrée d'un bureau où sortait un nuage de fumée au point que les deux journalistes toussèrent une fois entrés à l'intérieur. "Désolé, s'excusa Ukai en ouvrant la fenêtre, il faudrait que j'ouvre plus souvent. Prenez place."

Kei et Keiji s'assirent devant le bureau de leur supérieur pendant que Keishin éteignit sa cigarette qui fut encore allumée dans le cendrier. Leur chef avait toujours la réputation d'être un grand fumeur et un amateur de bière devant l'éternel mais il restait sympathique, quoiqu'un peu pointilleux. "Bon, je vous ai convoqué car j'ai besoin de vous pour faire une interview sur deux joueurs difficiles d'accès.

\- Comment ça?, demanda Kei.

\- Il y a un joueur pro dont j'aimerai avoir un article. Il fait partie d'un des rares joueurs de petite taille à s'être fait un nom sans être un libero. D'après les dires de certains coachs, il possède des réflexes exceptionnels pour un joueur de volley.

\- Il joue à quel poste?, demanda Akaashi.

\- Central."

Akaashi et Tsukishima se regardèrent. En effet, ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on voyait tous les jours. Le poste de central était souvent réservé aux joueurs les plus grands vu qu'ils devaient bloquer la balle. Kei en avait été un au lycée, ce qui avait été un avantage avec ses 1m90, bien que maintenant, il mesurait cinq centimètres de plus. Cependant, une blessure à la main lui avait fait arrêter le volley. Le blond regardait un moment ses doigts dont deux bougeaient à peine. Heureusement que ce n'était pas sa main directrice.

"Il s'appelle Shouyou Hinata, poursuivit Keishin, il a dix-neuf ans et joue comme réserviste dans l'équipe nationale junior et aussi en équipe universitaire. Je l'ai vu jouer une fois et je dois dire qu'il mérite que l'on parle de lui, non seulement pour ses capacités mais aussi pour son mental d'acier. Beaucoup de journalistes veulent l'interviewer mais un de ses coéquipiers les fait fuir à chaque fois."

Il poussa un soupir. "Comme tu as le même age que lui, Tsukishima, tu te chargeras du reportage sur lui et toi Akaashi, tu feras diversion en t'occupant du coéquipier en question. Lui aussi, c'est un joueur de talent lui aussi réserviste de l'équipe nationale et beaucoup le considèrent comme un génie, par contre, il a un caractère assez exécrable. Il s'agit du passeur Tobio Kageyama.

\- Celui qu'on appelait jadis le roi et que Oikawa considère comme son rival numéro 2?", s'enquit Akaashi. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des provocations par articles interposés.

\- Exactement, celui-là même. Voici l'adresse de l'université où ces deux-là font leurs études, fit Ukai en leur tendant un papier, et surtout soyez discrets."

Tsukishima et Akaashi hochèrent la tête avant de quitter le bureau. Tous deux avaient une idée pour se rapprocher d'eux facilement, il leur suffisait simplement de se faire passer pour de simples étudiants.

Hinata s'échauffa alors tranquillement dans le gymnase en compagnie de ses équipiers. En dépit de toutes ses années, il mesurait à peine 1m65, cela dit Noya-san restait dans les 1m60 et il ne s'en formalisait pas autant. Le roux continua de s'étirer un moment, assisté de Kageyama qui le poussait doucement derrière lui. "Allez, maintenant, on va faire des passes." Shouyou hocha la tête avant de se lever. "C'est parti."

Tsukishima et Akaashi contemplaient l'équipe depuis les gradins. Le ibero de l'équipe était certes très bon et niveau attaque, les deux attaquants ailiers, un qui semblait assez vieux et un autre qui faisait plus penser à un délinquent qu'autre chose, se débrouillaient bien aussi par contre..."C'est bien, Hinata."

Les deux journalistes eurent un moment d'arrêt. Rêvaient-ils ou avaient-ils bien vu ce petit faire une courte? Celle-ci avait été tellement rapide qu'ils avaient à peine vu la balle passer de l'autre coté du filet. "Je comprends ce que voulait dire Ukai, fit Akaashi, le petit possède certes de bons reflexes mais le passeur a toujours cette précision incroyable. Cela va me plaire de l'interviewer.", ajouta-t-il, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

Kei hocha la tête. Il n'en pensait pas moins. Lorsque le blond avait vu le roux sauter, il avait l'impression de le voir voler un court instant. Cela avait été magnifique à regarder.

Shouyou regarda joyeusement sa main tout sourire. "Ah! J'aime ce genre de sensation.

\- Mouais, maugréa Kageyama, je l'ai faite un peu trop haute."

Le roux soupira. Kageyama pouvait être très perfectionniste. "Je l'ai eu quand même Kageyama, fit le roux en lui souriant, c'est ce qui compte, non?"

Kageyama ne répondit rien même si au fond Hinata avait raison. "On se rassemble pour faire le point, leur déclara le capitaine Sawamura.

Shouyou s'assit à coté de Kageyama et avait la sensation que quelqu'un les observait. Cependant, il était trop concentré par ce que disait le capitaine pour y faire vraiment attention. Il continua donc à s'entrainer avec son équipe avant de partir se laver et de se changer.

Ses autres cours commençaient au début de l'après-midi et Kageyama suivait un autre cursus donc il ne le verrait pas avant que les leçons furent terminées. Le roux mangea cependant avec Noya-san, Tanaka et lui dans la cafétéria. "Alors, comment se passent vos cours magistraux?, s'enquit le libero, pas trop ennuyeux?

\- Ça va, déclara Shouyou en mangeant un morceau de son sandwich, j'arrive à comprendre ce que dit le prof, c'est l'essentiel. " Le roux suivait les enseignements d'activité physique adaptée en compagnie de deux de ses amis Kouji et Izumi, Kageyama ayant préféré se spécialiser dans l'entrainement sportif. "Et vous, cela se passe bien en deuxième année?

\- Pépère, répondit Tanaka, les cours ne sont pas trop durs.

\- Et Chikara est là pour nous aider, poursuivit Nishinoya en machouillant son morceau de viande, on va souvent à ses tutorats. Sinon, il y a Asahi qui le fait aussi de temps en temps."

Asahi, Sugawara et leur capitaine étaient en troisième année et il leur arrivait de venir les assister un peu pour les cours. Ils finirent leurs repas avant de ranger leurs plateaux pouf ensuite partir dans le hall. Tous se saluèrent avant de rejoindre leurs salles. "Fais gaffe, fit Kageyama au roux, si jamais il y a un journaliste qui te harcèle, envoie-moi un message.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Kageyama, dit le roux en lui tapotant l'épaule, ça ira pour moi."

Le noiraud tiqua de la langue. Ce que cet imbécile pouvait être insouciant. "On se revoit après les cours.

\- Ok, à tout à l'heure."

Ils partirent dans leurs amphithéatres respectifs sans remarquer qu'ils furent chacun suivi par quelqu'un.

Shouyou tentait tant bien que mal de suivre le cours. L'entrainement de ce matin l'avait un peu épuisé. Il remarqua aussi que Kouji et Izumi n'étaient pas là. Son téléphone portable vibra. Apparemment, Izumin était malade et Kouji avait choisi de veiller sur lui. Bon, il faut que je suive les cours, ils pourront rattraper comme ça. Le roux commença malheureusement à somnoler et il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte jusqu'à la fin du cours. Une main sur son dos le secoua légèrement. "Le cours est fini." Shouyou sursauta. Ah zut! Je n'ai rien suivi du tout.

Il se retourna ensuite vers l'inconnu qui l'avait réveillé. Ouah, il est vachement grand. "Euh merci."Kei eut un petit sourire, la petite mine fatiguée de Hinata était adorable mais il avait un travail à faire. "Je te donnerai les cours, si tu le souhaites.

\- C'est vrai?, fit Shouyou, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, merci, tu me retires une épine du...

-...Si je peux t'interviewer."

Le roux grogna. Et merde, je me suis fait avoir. C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'air d'un journaliste en plus...Il a des beaux yeux, dommage qu'il porte des lunettes...Aaah! A quoi je pense?"Bon d'accord, soupira Hinata, mais attends que je trouve une excuse vite fait pour Kageyama. Il risque de te tuer sinon et ce n'est pas ta taille qui l'intimiderait." Le blond eut un léger pincement au coeur en entendant la façon dont Hinata parlait de son coéquipier. Il se demandait si ces deux-là sortaient ensemble. "Bon, je viens de lui envoyer un message, poursuivit le roux, on va chez moi, comme ça on sera plus tranquille.

\- D'accord, fit Kei en le suivant. Il fut content de voir le roux aussi coopératif. Il espérait qu'Akaashi-san aurait la même chance de son coté.

Tobio maugréa à la lecture du message de Hinata. Comment allait-il le protéger des journalistes s'il partait maintenant? Autant le rejoindre. Une main le retint au moment où il s'apprêta à se lever pour sortir de l'amphi. Il se tourna pour croiser un regard noir un poil inexpressif mais un peu trop pénétrant à son goût. On dirait qu'il le sondait. "Excuse-moi mais je suis nouveau dans cette fac et j'aurai bien besoin de quelqu'un pour me guider un peu." Ce type ne pourrait pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre? S'il l'envoyait ballader maintenant, il alerterai le professeur. "C'est d'accord, murmura-t-il en soupirant, je le ferai après les cours.

\- Merci, répondit Keiji en réfléchissant à la manière dont il aborderait le sujet quant à une éventuelle interview.

Kei contemplait l'appartement du roux, le trouvant accueillant. Il s'assit sur le canapé en regardant Hinata se pencher sur le comptoir pour prendre mettre les tasses sur un plateau, son pantalon étant un peu moulant par endroit. Jolie vue. Il tut ses pensées lorsque le roux revint avec un plateau où se trouvaient deux tasses toutes fumantes. "J'ai fait du thé, je n'ai plus de café.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, fit Kei en prenant sa tasse, j'aime bien aussi."

Les lèvres de Shouyou s'incurvèrent en un petit sourire. "Tant mieux alors." Il s'assit à coté du blond. "Alors comme ça, tu es journaliste?

\- Oui, fit-il en buvant une gorgée, je m'appelle Kei Tsukishima. Mon supérieur veut faire un article sur toi car il dit que tu mérites d'en avoir un. C'est vrai que je t'ai vu à l'oeuvre et que non seulement tu sautes haut mais en plus tes reflexes sont vraiment surprenants."

Shouyou se gratta la tête, tout gêné. "Euuh, vraiment, ça me gêne un peu mais c'est vrai que je saute haut, hé, hé mais c'est surtout grâce à Kageyama que je suis arrivé à ce niveau et encore, il y a plus fort que moi."

Il vit le journaliste se rembrunir un peu avant de reprendre en prenant un calepin et un stylo : "Commençons l'interview." Kei se demandait pourquoi ça le gênait d'entendre Hinata, qu'il connaissait à peine, de parler de son coéquipier avec une telle fierté. Le blond se rappelait du moment où le roux avait sauter pour frapper la balle. Un ange. Il avait eu aussi un autre désir, celui de jouer à ses cotés. Le journaliste regarda sa main qui fut jadis blessée avant de continuer après s'être raclé la gorge :"Bon tout d'abord, qu'est-ce qui t'a motivé à faire du volley?

\- Ben, quand j'avais dix ans, j'ai vu un match où jouait l'équipe du Petit Géant. En voyant un joueur aussi petit sauter si haut et réussir à passer les blocs aussi facilement, je voulais être comme lui. Puis j'ai rencontré Kageyama, continua-t-il en soupirant.

\- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps?

\- Il a battu mon équipe lors d'un tournoi au collège puis il s'est inscrit au même lycée que moi. Bien entendu, on était dans le même club de volley et on ne s'entendait pas du tout.

-Qu'est-ce qui a fait que vous êtes maintenant devenus un duo aussi...surprenant?" Il pouvait dire après les avoir observés que les passes de Kageyama contribuaient aux attaques de Hinata et vice-versa. Il avait même cette impression qu'ils se donnaient l'un, l'autre le meilleur d'eux-mêmes de cette façon. Un sentiment d'envie monta en lui.

\- Au début, je n'avais pas beaucoup confiance en moi. Je suis petit et à l'époque je voulais être un ace comme le Petit Géant. Kageyama m'a dit que j'avais du potentiel mais que je le gâchais comme un imbécile, il grogna à ce souvenir, cela ne nous a pas empêché de nous améliorer et puis, nous étions pas seuls, notre équipe aussi était là et il y est toujours d'ailleurs vu qu'on fréquente le même club universitaire maintenant.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu fais partie de l'équipe de réserve du Japon, quelle expérience tu en tires?

\- Kageyama et moi avons fait peu de matches avec l'équipe du Japon mais cela m'a mermis de me confronter à des nouvelles équipes donc de nouvelles façons de jouer et j'ai pu aussi nouer avec des joueurs qui ont un super bon niveau, comme Bokuto-san. J'ai été super content."

Le blond se sentit fondre face à l'expression enjouée du plus petit. Sa joie était vraiment contagieuse. Néanmoins, Bokuto ne lui avait pas parlé de Hinata, il s'en souviendrait. Quoique, il s'était souvent vanté des prouesses d'un joueur qu'il considérait comme son disciple. C'était certainement lui. Kei décida de demander une dernière question : "As-tu quelque chose à dire aux personnes qui aimeraient commencer le volley?"

Le sourire de Hinata s'élargit. "Je les encourage du fond du coeur, qu'ils continuent de jouer même si certains disent que c'est impossible, parce que le volley, c'est tellement amusant et puis, je fais mes études en activité physique adaptée pour cette raison aussi, pour rendre ce sport accessible à plein de monde."

Kei admira la détermination de Hinata. Pour un joueur de son envergure, il restait humble malgré tout. "Je suis content d'avoir fait cette interview.

-Ah bon?" Ça le surprit un peu.

\- Oui, répondit Kei, d'habitude, je n'aime pas les gens qui s'emportent trop mais tu agis de manière réfléchie.

\- J-Je n'étais pas comme ça avant, avoua Hinata en rougissant légèrement, je pense que tu m'aurais détesté si tu m'avais connu au lycée.

\- Peut-être, répondit Kei en rangeant son calepin dans son sac.

\- D'ailleurs, tu pourrais faire du volley toi aussi. Franchement, j'aimerai avoir ta taille."

Kei se raidit. Après tout, il pouvait très bien lui répondre : "J'en faisais au lycée en tant que central mais j'ai été blessé à la main en bloquant une attaque trop violente, répondit Kei en montrant celle-ci à Shouyou, certains de mes doigts bougent à peine, les médecins disent que c'est dû à des nerfs qui ont été abimés donc ils m'ont conseillé de ne plus en faire."

Le journaliste sursauta légèrement lorsque Shouyou se mit à lui prendre la main avant de la caresser légèrement. "Hinata?" Le roux posa un baiser sur chacun des doigts blessés. "Ça doit être triste, n'est-ce pas? De ne plus jouer."

Le blond caressa brièvement les cheveux du roux. Les mots et l'attitude du roux auraient du l'irriter mais là, cela le touchait profondément. C'est à peine s'ils se connaissaient et pourtant..."Je ne me suis pas réellement impliqué à l'époque, déclara Kei avec désinvolture, et des fois, j'avoue qu'il m'arrive de le regretter mais le métier du journaliste sportif me permet de garder un pied dedans et de fréquenter des passionnés comme toi."

Shouyou leva les yeux et lui sourit en prenant la main dans la sienne. D'habitude, il fuyait les journalistes comme la peste, surtout sous les conseils de Kageyama, cependant, en rencontrant Tsukishima, une nouvelle envie saisit son coeur. "Dis, Tsukishima-san, est-ce qu'on peut se revoir de nouveau? Sans faire d'interview cette fois.

\- Cela serait avec plaisir, Hinata, il se leva, je dois partir taper mon article."

Shouyou le raccompagna à l'entrée et en profita pour lui voler un baiser dès qu'il fut sur le seuil. "A bientôt, lui murmura-t-il en lui adressant un sourire espiègle.

Kei partit non sans sourire à son tour en touchant légèrement ses lèvres. Si un jour, Ukai lui demandait de faire un reportage sur Hinata, il accepterait d'office bien qu'il eut l'impression qu'il serait plus qu'un simple journaliste pour lui à ce moment-là.

Kageyama avait malgré lui aimé montrer le campus à Akaashi-san. C'était quelqu'un de calme et de patient qui écoutait attentivement ce qu'il lui disait. Pourtant pourquoi avait-il cette impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part? Ils s'assirent tous deux sur un des bancs situés près de la cour. Keiji jugea le moment propice pour l'interviewer de manière indirecte : "Tu fais quoi comme activité en plus de tes études?

\- Moi? Du volley, répondit Kageyama, j'en fais depuis que j'ai sept ans et depuis, je n'ai pas arrêté. C'est vrai que j'ai eu quelques soucis par le passé mais maintenant je n'avance plus seul, j'avance en tant qu'équipier.

\- Je vois, fit Keiji en regardant les étudiants passer devant eux, tu es à quel poste?

\- Passeur, dit Tobio un sourire aux lèvres, mon poste préféré car ainsi, je suis le pivot de toutes les attaques. Avant, j'étais frustré parce que personne n'arrivait à attaquer avec mes passes, il se rembrunit légèrement, mais au fond, c'était parce que je ne m'adaptais à personne. Puis j'ai affronté Hinata lors d'un match et j'ai été surpris par ses reflexes et sa rapidité puis nous nous sommes retouvés au même lycée et donc au même club."

Akaashi hocha la tête avant de demander: "Vous êtes encore coéquipiers? Je suis allé à certains matches et il me semble avoir vu un joueur nommé Hinata.

\- Oui, nous sommes dans la même équipe universitaire. C'est vrai qu'on ne s'entendait pas au début lorsqu'on était au lycée mais en le voyant se démener pour arriver à combler ses lacunes et avec de telles capacités comme les siennes, je me suis dis que ce serait bête de ne pas les exploiter au maximum. C'est encore loin d'être le cas en ce moment mais Hinata s'est beaucoup amélioré et moi aussi par la même occasion. Sugawara-san, le vice-capitaine m'a pas mal épaulé sur ce coup-là et puis..."

Tobio se demandait pourquoi il disait tout ça à cet inconnu, c'était comme si cet étudiant parvenait à le faire parler. Il le vit écrire quelque chose sur un calepin. Ses questions auraient dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. "Tu es un journaliste?" Il était à la fois énervé et frustré de ne pas s'en être rendu compte. "Oui, répondit Keiji en rangeant le calepin dans la poche de son blouson, mon chef m'a demandé de faire diversion en t'interviewant de sorte qu'un de mes collègues en face de même avec Hinata."

Tobio se mit alors à sortir rageusement son téléphone portable pour envoyer un message au roux. Une main le retint : "Il ne lui fera aucun mal." Des yeux bleus l'accusaient du regard. Keiji comprenait son attitude prévenante, elle lui rappelait lui-même à une certaine époque : " J'ai l'impression de me voir au lycée quand j'étais le coéquipier de Bokuto-san.

\- Attends, c'est donc toi le passeur dont Bokuto n'arrête pas de se vanter? Je me disais bien que je t'avais croisé quelque part. Mais pourquoi as-tu arrêté le volley?

\- Je voulais faire quelque chose de plus calme, répondit platement Akaashi, et puis je préfère observer les joueurs maintenant, voir jusqu'où ils peuvent aller." Il se rapprocha doucement du noiraud : "Je dois dire que j'ai été agréablement surpris par ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, murmura-t-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres, tu es vraiment talentueux...et beaucoup plus séduisant qu'Oikawa."

Tobio l'évita du regard. Tout en ce journaliste le troublait, le son de sa voix devenue plus suave, son regard un peu trop insistant, il avait l'impression qu'il essayait plutôt de le draguer. "Je peux très bien ne pas écrire l'article, si tu le souhaites.

\- Euh, non, tu peux le faire, répondit le passeur en le fuyant du regard, les joues légèrement rouges, autant que ce soit toi plutôt qu'un autre journaliste."

Un baiser sur la joue. "Tu me plais, Tobio." Une caresse sur la main. "J'espère que nous nous reverrons dans un cadre plus... intime."

Tobio le regardait partir en déglutissant. Il avait l'impression d'être pris au piège, pourtant, il ne déchira pas le numéro de téléphone niché au creux de sa paume.

Le lendemain, à la rédaction, Kei acheva son article sur Hinata. Par contre, il lui manquait une photo. Akaashi, quant à lui, jugea l'article bien incomplet. Ils savaient où aller donc ils repartirent à l'université un sourire aux lèvres.

Shouyou était en train de boire une bouteille d'eau et Tobio en train de s'essuyer le front à l'aide d'une serviette. Tous deux s'étaient confiés au sujet des journalistes et se dirent que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Après tout, ils préféraient que cela soit des gens comme Tsukishima et Akaashi qui s'occupent des éventuels reportages...Même si leurs relations allaient certainement drastiquement changé avec le temps. Les deux s'en rendirent compte en rendant le sourire à leurs deux admirateurs qui les regardaient, assis dans le gradin.


End file.
